


Good Customer Service

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force collars, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, References to past slavery, drugged, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Two Jedi Padawans are kidnapped outside of Dex's Diner. It's dark enough that no one should have been able to see the deed happen.Dexter Jettster saw, and the one thing that everyone knew about Dexter Jettster was that he took care of his patrons.(Whumptober Day 2: collars/kidnapped)
Relationships: Dexter Jettster & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629
Comments: 27
Kudos: 215





	Good Customer Service

Dex’s Diner was a neutral space for those legitimate and illegitimate, and Dexter Jettster worked very hard to keep it that way. Cop, criminal, Jedi, smuggler—everyone knew you didn’t start shit at Dex’s.

Well.

Apparently not everyone.

Two Jedi Padawans, one Human and one Kiffar, had been enjoying a meal together. Soon enough, they had paid and had wandered out of the diner into the dark night. There wasn’t much traffic at this time of night. Nobody should have been able to see the kidnapping, as tranq darts hit their targets, and said targets were quickly bagged up and loaded into a waiting speeder.

Dexter Jettster saw.

Dexter Jettster saw, and the one thing that everyone knew about Dexter Jettster was that he took care of his patrons.

The world felt dull and his body felt heavy and weak when Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up. It was very _difficult_ to wake up, and he kept crossing the thin line between consciousness and unconsciousness for several minutes.

When he finally crossed the line into consciousness for good, Obi-Wan tried to raise his head, and froze when he felt the heavy metal around his neck. It didn’t matter that he was still drugged to high heaven; the instinct of old trauma recognized the collar immediately.

Obi-Wan panicked.

He tried to pull off the collar, and that’s when he discovered his hands were bound behind his back. After that, it was just panicked thrashing and yelling. He had never lost himself so completely to fear before, rational thinking unable to find its way through the panic and the drugged haziness in his brain.

A hard slap brought his panicking to a halt, and he stared up, wide-eyed, at what must be his captor.

“Shut the kriff up and stop struggling or we’re gonna pump enough tranq in you to put down a krayt dragon,” the masked person said. 

Obi-Wan froze in place.

“Oh, and just to make sure you don’t get any _ideas_ …” the captor said, and then tugged one of Obi-Wan’s tabards off his shoulder. The captor folded it lengthwise a few times, and then roughly tied it around Obi-Wan’s mouth, effectively gagging him.

“That should shut you up,” they said. “And if it doesn’t...well remember who has the keychip for your collar, _Jedi_.”

Obi-Wan slowly sank back into the cold duracrete. He was really in a bind this time.

Obi-Wan scowled at that thought. What a time for puns. He must be hanging around Quinlan and Luminara too much.

Speaking of Quinlan, Obi-Wan finally noticed the other boy a few feet away. Quinlan was barely beginning to stir, which was astonishing, considering all the noise Obi-Wan had been making. Had Quinlan gotten a higher dose of tranquilizer? Or maybe it had a stronger effect on Kiffar than on humans.

Quinlan had a collar too. Judging by its design, it didn’t _look_ like an explosive one, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t bet Quinlan’s life on it.

Obi-Wan watched as Quinlan slowly struggled his way to consciousness. Once he’d managed to get his eyes open, he stared blankly at Obi-Wan for several long moments.

Finally, Quinlan said, “You’ve got really pretty eyes, man.”

Obi-Wan stared at him, bewildered.

“Shut up!” their captor called out.

“They’re like, really icy blue,” Quinlan said. “It really makes your glares effective. You should highlight them. They’re like, one of your best physical assets. Drawing more attention to them might help you out at some point.”

Quinlan was also quickly gagged.

Obi-Wan hoped Master Jinn realized they were missing soon. Obi-Wan was _never_ out past curfew, surely he had to know something was up by now. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but it had to have been long enough.

Someone else stormed into the room.

“That Jedi better get here soon,” the newcomer growled. “I wanna get off this duracrete hellhole as soon as possible.”

“He’ll be here,” their captor said. “We’ve got his precious kid, he’ll show up. Everyone knows how much that Tholme cares about his little Kiffar.”

Quinlan had perked up a bit at his Master’s name, and now seemed to be beginning to realize they were in trouble.

“He should be showing up within the next few hours,” their captor said.

That was when the door burst open.

When recalling it later, Obi-Wan would describe Dex’s rampage as “a blur.” All he really knew is that one minute, the door was crashing open and he was flinching away from the noise, and in the next minute, Dex was wiping some sort of red sauce off his secondary hands while his primary hands worked on gently freeing the two Padawans from their bonds. Once they had their hands free and the collars off of them, Obi-Wan was entirely focused on keeping himself and Quinlan upright as they staggered after Dex. He was so preoccupied with keeping Quinlan from tripping over his own feet that he truly had no idea what had happened to their captors or where they’d gone.

That’s what he told himself and everyone else, anyway.

Dex kept them in a corner booth under FLO’s watchful eye until Masters Jinn and Tholme showed up, all worry and stress. Obi-Wan was nursing a cup of caf. Quinlan was still half-asleep on his shoulder. It was still difficult to think straight, and Obi-Wan was having a hard time processing what had just happened, forming the words he wanted to say to Dex as the cook crushed both Padawans in a hug, and made them promise to stay safe, but...

As they were kindly bullied into a taxi to go back to the Temple, Obi-Wan knew that Dex was a very good friend.


End file.
